Love Is Real
by Kataang's-Loyal-Devoted-Slave
Summary: SK! Kairi waits in Hollow Bastion where she is held captive by Malefocent, and awaits Sora's rescue.


Disclaimer: NO! I do not own Kingdom Hearts! So quit bugging me!

Hey guys! This is s cute story! It's my favorite of all of mine… so please read and review, and above all… ENJOY!

_It had been too long. Days…months…years? I do not know. All I know is that it is too much. I have waited here for a while, but you have not returned. Where are you, Sora?_ Kairi glanced out onto the horizon, hair whipping across her windswept face. She was outside Hollow Bastion on a balcony, restless for Sora to find her. Her Keyblade weighed a ton, because she had been holding it for a while. It brought her a sense of security. Maleficent had taken her hostage, and held her captive here.

_Sora…where are you? Come on…I am tired of sitting here. I need you…I want you… I…I love you. _A single tear dripped down her cheek, then plummeted to the cold stone floor. Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her, and turned to face her captor.

"Your little boyfriend hasn't arrived yet, but fear not. When he does, I will put you both out of your misery. Hahaha!" Maleficent cackled, an evil grin plastered to her sallow face. Kairi's eyes flashed dangerously.

"You…will… not… kill… Sora!" she hissed through clenched teeth. Maleficent stopped laughing abruptly, her dark eyes narrowing in fury.

"Oh you wait. You just wait. When he com-… wait a moment…hehehe…" Maleficent smirked, looking deep into Kairi's mind.

"You…hahaha…you love him? Ha! How pathetic. Stupid girl! Do you not know love gets you nowhere? Fool. You need to st-…aauugh!" she screeched as Kairi's Keyblade cut across her cheek.

"Never talk about us that way again!" she spit, her eyes full of venom. Maleficent regained composure, and tried to knock Kairi off her feet with her staff. Kairi ducked, and whacked her full in the gut. The witch flew backward, smashing into a pot. The clay shattered, covering Maleficent in showers of tiny shards.

"Love gets you everywhere, you hag! I'll teach you to be so hateful, witch!" Kairi sprang upon her, knocking her up, down, left and right. Finally she stopped, panting with exhaustion and rage. In a split second, Maleficent got to her feet, and sent meteorites spiraling towards Kairi, pounding her into a pulp. She laughed maniacally, as she got ready to take the final strike. But just as her staff raised, she was knocked to the ground from behind.

"Kairi! Oh no… Kairi!" Kairi's lavender eyes fluttered open, revealing a familiar face.

"S-Sora…" she whispered. He nodded, and embraced her.

"Oh Kairi…stay with me, hun. Try to get up." _Hun? Does…Does he love me, too?_ Kairi struggled to her feet, blood dripping from a cut above her eye. Sora smiled softly, and hugged her again. All of a sudden, a dark figure loomed behind him.

"Sora! Watch out!" he turned just in time to see her strike. Parrying with his Keybalde, he swung it with all his might at her, whilst screaming,

"Never…Ever…hurt…Kairi…Again!" between each word, another powerful blow landed the sorceress.

"I… love…her…too…much…to…see…her…cry!" more blows with the Kayblade. Getting ready for the final swing, he smirked and said,

"Love is real, witch." His blow landed right in the center of Maleficent's forehead.

"Noooo!" she shrieked, her black cloak going empty once more. Sora collapsed in a heap on the ground, panting loudly.

"Sora!" screamed Kairi, sprinting towards him. She knelt next to him, stroking his wild auburn hair. He finally looked up at her, smiling his trademark grin.

"Uhhh…I guess I told you…huh?" Kairi giggled, a tear falling into the middle of Sora's forehead. He sat up, fronwing.

"Why are you crying?" she smiled and shook her head.

"I'm happy because… you feel the same way I do." Sora's bright blue eyes widened for a bit, then relaxed, as he drew his lips close to hers.

"I love you, Kairi, and I will never keep you waiting again."

"I love you too, Sora." She whispered, closing the gap between their mouths. As their tongues intertwined, the sun sank over the horizon. Finally, after a few minutes, they broke the kiss, grinning. Smiling, Sora blushed, and reached for her hand.

"Kairi. Let's go home."


End file.
